


the feelings themselves

by TrisB



Series: Femslashuary [3]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Gen, Neurodiversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid misses Astrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the feelings themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 4.11, "Making Angels," which was sort of a load of ableist crap.

On the way to New York Olivia relays to Astrid the confusion that had occurred at headquarters when Astrid had passed through on her own. “It’s funny how you had all that power for so long and you were the last person anyone thought would use it,” she says.

“Is it funny?” Astrid replies. “I do not see the humor.”

Olivia’s mouth tugs to the side in a way Astrid has come to categorize as indicative of mild discomfort, and so Astrid does not further stress the point that although few see her as such she is a human capable of emotion and independent action; that neuroatypicality hinders her communication of such feelings and not the feelings themselves. Although, she is 80% sure, she would be justified in doing so.

At home Astrid makes sure that the clothes she wore to the funeral are clean and put away. She drinks caffeine-added water, and she misses Astrid.

Walter’s companionship, too, was enjoyable, but it was Astrid who Astrid had gone to see and Astrid whose validation she sought. Astrid’s emotional communication seemed quite on par with most people Astrid knows, and given her personable and accommodating attitude Astrid seems likely among all of Astrid’s acquaintances to be able to provide Astrid with the affection she desires, now more than ever.

They could be like sisters, she conjectures. 

She is only 30% satisfied with such a thought.


End file.
